Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 26
Chapter 26 – Em P. Usa We merged into Interstate 80 hours ago. We had two days left. “I’m starving.” I muttered. I was lying on the back seat with a pink long cloth, we found in the back part of car, as a blanket. “Cuinn, pull off over there.” Nico said and directing Cuinn near a hidden curb we stopped and got out. I placed rock near the door so that I’d know where to go later on. We went to a small shop that had food in it, on top of the place were etched: BKARYE Since I have dyslexia, I just took that as a good sign to come inside. When we got in, there was a pretty girl with dark, fiery red hair, bright brown eyes, tan skin and freckles sprayed on her nose. She looked about eighteen or nineteen; she wore ''very ''short shorts and a skimpy pink blouse under a plain red apron. “Please come in,” she smiled warmly. I saw Cuinn and Nico were blushing and eyeing her with dazed eyes. She led us into a table and gave us the menu, and I gotta tell, the foods there looked delicious! I looked around, the place looked deserted, though it was quite a busy town out there. “My name is Karolina,” she smiled warmly again, mostly directed to the boys, “I’m Em P. Usa’s great-granddaughter and current helper of the place.” “Em P. Usa?” I questioned, “May I ask, who is that?” She pointed at a portrait painting placed in the middle of the wall behind the counter. The painting was of a beautiful woman with long blonde hair, bright blue eyes and a smile that almost shined. Under the portrait were the words etched: EM P. USA, but in my eyes: UE PSA M. “I’ll be serving you today,” she said with a huge smile, “What would you like to have?” There it was again, she talked and moved as if Cuinn and Nico were the only costumers, ''I ''was the hungry one here, not them. I saw Cuinn and Nico look at Karolina with dazed, entranced eyes – their eyes almost looked translucent. I kicked their leg, “Ow!” “Hey!” “That hurt!” “Why’d you do that?!” they complained, I stared at Karolina for a straight 5 seconds, and I swore her eyes just turned red then back into brown in an instant. I sat there, paralyzed with shock, I could speak, “What would you want to have, Miss?” Karolina smiled. “I’ll have nothing.” I said indignantly. Karolina shot me an amused look, “Oh? Why not?” She took off her apron and sat between Cuinn and Nico, the two boys looked more than happy with Karolina hovering over them. “We’re leaving!” I shouted at the two boys and trudged towards the door, but the other two had another thing in mind, they were drooling with adoration towards Karolina. “Guys---?” Karolina laughed and stood up suddenly facing me, her features changed in an instant: her skin turned super pale, one of her legs were like it was made of plastic and metal, the other was like of a donkey’s, her eyes were redder than flames (and speaking of flames) her hair certainly looked a lot like one. “Empousa!” I spat. She laughed evilly, “That’s right, finally you’ve figured it out, and the portrait you saw was of Empusa, the first Empousa, daughter of Hecate and Mormo, the lady of the Night.” While she grumbled, I jumped towards the table and slapped Cuinn and Nico square on the face, and somehow, that took them aback and they returned to reality. “Where’s Karolina?” they demanded, I pointed at the monster in front of us and shouted at them saying, “Over there! There’s your pretty crush.” “Empousa…” they looked offended, but most of all, they looked guilty. I sighed and took my hairpin, swung it and held sketos in an instant. I ran towards her and swung, she dodged and a smug look on her face. I looked back at the two boys. ''Why weren’t they helping me? '' They were struggling as if tied by a strong knot. Karolina lunged at me, her fangs bared. I stepped back eagerly, wanting nothing more than to step away. ''Empousa… Cayden was killed by an Empousa … '' “Murderers!” I cried and lunged at her, she was surprised enough that I was able to cut her. She glared viciously at me, “You dare!” We were in a dance, sword against fangs, agility against speed. Cuinn and Nico were still tied, and kept glancing at them, and then I saw it. I think film, almost invisible unless under the sun’s rays, like a spider web was around them and they couldn’t get free. Nico and Cuinn’s swords were at the car, they can’t cut themselves free. Karolina tripped me, my sword flew away, and my body shook from the impact against the hardwood floor. Karolina hovered over me, her eyes vile and taunting. I tried to stretch and grab my sword. “After I’m through with you… I promise to take good care of them.” She took a quick glance at the boys. ''Almost there… I almost got it… '' “I’ll drink their blood slow and easy…” she was still looking at them… ''just a few more inches… '' “Prepare to die, demigod!” she turned to me and I faced her with my sword and lunged it quickly in her heart. She disintegrated into black ashes. I walked over to Cuinn and Nico and sliced the threads. They looked up with guilty, annoyed eyes. I sighed and walked out of the shop. *** We left Paramus after leaving a ''real ''bakery and had descent food in our digestion and now we were exiting in New Jersey Route 17. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя iƨ α wιɛяdgιяl[of Artemis| [ bαdɛ iƨ bɛck+jαdɛ ♥ ]] 04:46, April 19, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis